Everyday
by nolongerupdatingsorry
Summary: Have you ever wondered how pokemon would change our society? From our jobs and home lifestyle, to our daily routine and gripes, these short stories detail the everyday life of the average person in a not so average world. At least one drabble uploaded every week for the foreseeable future. Feedback sought after and appreciated.
1. To Net a Quick Buck

Mestipen knew creating a psychic link would hurt, but the benefits of such a connection made it worthwhile.

He lifted the star-printed tablecloth and stared at the snoring abra underneath.

"_Oww_…If I didn't need you, I would've returned you to the game corner already."

A bell interrupted his thoughts. He turned to face a raven-haired boy.

"Welcome to Monsieur Mestipen's Enlightenment Emporium. Do you need insight into your love life?...Oh…you wish to communicate with the dead?"

"…How do you know that?"

Mestipen smiled. "Sit down, let's talk…"

His head was going to explode, but he had money on his mind.


	2. To Not Get Fired

Jessica knew she was going to be late for work. For the third time this month, she found herself stuck in traffic.

Bolts of lightning shot from the sky. She sighed and tuned the radio to her favorite station—Arceusian Rock FM—hoping to ignore her frustration.

Hours later, she found herself passing police with two trainers—and their pokémon—in handcuffs.

"_Finally_ the highway is clear."

She tried to merge left but was cut-off by another car. She honked, flipped the guy off, told him to burn in hell, and sped to her job far above the legal limit.


	3. To Make A Mistake

"_Suspect running. Permission to pursue, over."_

"_Copy, permission granted. Presume thief is a trainer."_

Officer Terri and her companion arcanine sprinted the sidewalk. She was sleep-deprived, having worked both shifts all week.

She cornered the crook—a middle-aged man—and motioned the arcanine to be alert: her last suspect had a freakin' salamence.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND IDENTIFY YOURSELF."

The man nervously raised his arms. Suddenly, he reached for his pocket. _He's releasing pokémon!_ Terri whistled; a flamethrower shot forward. The man screamed—a passport fell from his hands.

"…I thought his identification was a pokéball?"

"_Paramedic needed, over…"_


	4. To Escape Poverty

Hunger gnawed at Kit and Jeremy as they slouched by a dumpster—"home." The Lumiose streets are harsh—people are merciless, and food—surprisingly limited. To survive, one must take.

The twins were honorable, but they couldn't live off café dumpsters forever. They decided to rob a bakery—only taking necessities.

For weeks they took bread when the owner was out-of-sight.

One day, the children found a basket and note outside the door.

_Earn your next meals._

Inside: two pokéballs.

A guy with a scatterbug saw them.

"Hey, let's battle." The twins smiled, contemplating how they would spend their winnings.


	5. To Win a Second Term

"_Polls show Througood trailing…"_

Keith Througood always was a loser—but desired success. So when he became a Unovan Representative two years ago, he considered his victory a referendum of his "honesty" and "likeability." Neither was true: he was lucky to be an Isolationist Party candidate as they seized control. 

But times change. Isolationist policies were once revered, but no longer. Yet Througood refused to be swept back into non-existence.

Anything can be found via the black market—even hypno.

In desperation, one will do anything—lie…cheat…manipulate…hypnotize?

"_Througood miraculously won re-election…"_

…And he was happy—but was it worth it?


	6. To Hate Thunderstorms

Richard's family huddled in their basement, avoiding the one window. Outside, the squally weather whipped branches too-and-fro.

"Why is Arceus angry?" Richard's three-year old daughter trembled in his grasp, clutching her plush teddiursa with white knuckles.

"It's ok sweetie-pie. This storm will go bye-bye soon."

Richard's wife spoke, "What about our livestock?"

"We raise lotad. They love rain."

A super-sonic object flew by. The window broke, Richard's daughter screamed, then everything went silent.

Richard climbed the ladder and gasped—his house was in ruins.

"Our insurance better cover roaming tornadus." Blue lily-pads danced nearby. "At least the lotad are happy."


	7. To Do the Right Thing

Leroy hated his job.

In Orre, he was a "someone." But war forced him to emigrate to Kanto and slave as a Silph Co. janitor. Daily, he found his ethnicity and terrible Kantonese ridiculed by those "pioneers of the future."

One day, Leroy walked into work and was dumb-founded—his co-workers were cowering from a black-shirt man with a crobat. Leroy wacked the crobat with a broom, punched the guy unconscious, and surveyed the scientists' surprised looks with absolute glee.

Eventually, the Silph siege ended and normalcy returned. Leroy was still janitor but was no longer hassled—he was thanked.


	8. To Make a Masterpiece

"ARRGHHH…" Thomas Cole threw his canvas off its stand. Every day, he would paint the Couriway Waterfalls as the sun set. And every day, Thomas would be dissatisfied—he would use too much red or the incorrect teal.

He slogged to the water's edge. "Why can't I paint you?" He sighed, but a rustle snapped him out of his melancholy. At his canvas was a smeargle.

"Get away!" He then gasped—the creature fixed his work. Thomas began to cry. "T-t-this is beautiful. T-thank you…I didn't know smeargle were native here…"

The scarred smeargle looked up, smiled, and continued painting.


	9. To Seek Revenge

Jessica came home from work to the sight of a steaming "surprise" on her new doormat. Her neighbor's phanpy would often leave its little presents scattered about—which drove Jessica batty. On a weekly basis, she would trudge to Janet's ranch-style house and complain about her pet's tendencies.

Every time, Janet—bow-wearing pet in tow—would coo, "Flopsy is sorry, aren't you?…coochee-coochee-coo…"

Despicable—the words sickened Jessica. She looked at the pile of dung and decided enough was enough. She flipped through her phone book and stopped at an ad for high-pressure sprinkler systems.

She would get the last laugh.


	10. To Be Rudely Awakened

The life of a rancher is a life of sweat and perseverance.

Every day before sunrise, Marco would be on the pastures, caring for his tauros—an endless cycle of feeding, herding, and manure collecting.

One day, Marco awoke to the sound of wood splintering. His alarm clock broke, and when the tauros grew impatient of his absence, they decided to find their own meal.

Marco flew down his stairs—still in his horseshoe-print onesie—and stared as his herd rushed out of their pen. He grabbed a pokéball, and released his rapidash.

"Dakota, it's gonna be another long day…"


	11. To Reform a Business

Overdue bills cluttered Jill's desk. She was close to losing her electricity—and thus her business. Dry cleaners were profitable—until wash-rotom became commonplace. Only Arceus knows how ghosts can somehow clean even the most delicate fabrics.

"Why did I buy those staryu? Now I'm broke." Jill watched as her employees played in their pool. "At least they're cute."

Jill walked away but felt a small poke. Around her were the staryu—each holding a valuable star piece.

"For me?" Their cores blinked in confirmation.

Maybe they weren't a bad investment after all. Maybe the future would turn out alright.


	12. To Make Music

For years, Franz Vivaldi played the same violin piece in memory of Niccolo.

"I remember…" Franz stared at the portrait of his kricketune. "I had just joined the Kalos Symphony and was outside practicing. I heard a melody and found you—alone."

"We had so much fun. I shared my knowledge; you inspired me." Franz chuckled at a photograph. "Remember when you wore my tailcoat?"

"…When I gained fame, I ignored you. I should have known your time was limited." Franz's eyes moistened. "When you stormed my performance I was shocked. Then you played…and I realized this was your goodbye."


	13. To Start the Fire

It started so innocently…

The dry summer created ample dry brush for Anthony to tread on. He was bored and loved the raspy sound each step made. Suddenly, Anthony heard a whimper: nearby was a crying baby charmander.

Anthony leaned over and made a silly face. It stopped crying and stared. "I'll name you Blaze. Let's be friends!"

BOOM. Anthony turned and gulped—Momma Charizard. Already, her heat was unbearable—and Anthony was used to his brother's talonflame. He stood paralyzed, then bolted, avoiding the creature's flamethrower.

Little did he know that would start the worst wildfire of the year.


	14. To Save a Kid

Children loved Jerry. Most carnival vendors were creepy, but Jerry was the paradigm of friendlessness. He also made the best balloon creations around.

A girl marched up.

"Hey! What's your favorite color? Are you sad? You need something to _inflate_ your mood!"

The girl laughed and pointed. "The purple one…"

"Hmm…" Jerry didn't remember inflating any purple balloons—it must've been leftover from yesterday. "Here you go…"

The girl started to leave; Jerry frowned. "Wait…" He panicked, and grabbed the balloon.

"Pick again!" Jerry opened his hand—letting the foiled drifloon glide away, making a deflated noise as it disappeared.


	15. To Be an Insomniac

Davy hated sleeping. As head of the Pokémon Earthquake Prevention Agency (PEPA), he protected humanity from pokémon seismic activity. A single ground-type could kill thousands.

Davy was dedicated—so was worried whenever his co-workers made him rest. Before he slept (and at random intervals), he would call and check the situation.

Once, Davy awoke to shaking.

He grabbed his phone. "WHAT'S HAPPENING!? AN ANGRY ONIX? A WASHED-UP WHISCASH? AN EXCITED EXCADRILL?"

"Chill, it's only baby diglett. The situation is controlled."

"YOU SURE?"

"Positive…now sleep."

Davy reluctantly returned to bed, but not before instructing his dugtrio to ensure everything was fine.


	16. To Be a Party Pooper

Bouncer Garrett had seen it all: fist-fights, risqué advances, and innumerable drunk patrons. But Garrett loved foiling the attempts of sneaking teenagers.

One kid, for whatever reason, came almost every week. Garrett chuckled—the boy had terrible disguises.

"May I enter?" cooed a woman wearing a black boa.

Garrett frowned. "Kid you need more than zoruas' illusion to pass me."

The voice turned high-pitched. "…how…?"

"I saw through your "mirage." Now leave."

Garrett was relieved the boy shuffled away. Illusion is imperceptible. If the receipt wasn't still on the boa…well, no reason for the boy to learn he almost succeeded…


End file.
